penguinchat3fandomcom-20200214-history
Penguin Chat 3
Penguin Chat 3 was a game released by Rocketsnail Games and the successor of Experimental Penguins, PC1 and PC2. It shut down in August 2005; making many penguins upset. In Penguin Chat 3, the only things you could do were chat, make friends, and play games. Penguin Chat 3 was the basis of the game known to many as Club Penguin, except with less features, no characters, and no clothing (with the exception of hard hats and ninja suits). Rooms There were several rooms. Not as many as we have in club penguin tho. The town looked similar. The coffee shop had more chairs and tables, the nightclub's lights were a stronger colour, the gift shop had no door, the paths on the left and right were covered in snow and it was snowing! The coffee shop was similar. Just no upstairs. The nightclub was a bit different. It had disco balls, also, it had a different colour for the dance floor, there was no upstairs and the boiler rooms speaker was in a different place. Also the Penguin band played there too. The boiler room was darker and there was no door to the Cave. Then, there was no gift shop. When you walked into it, you got redirected to a page on rocketsnail.com, where you could buy penguin chat merchandise. Then on the right of the town was a construction site, where you could buy a hard hat for your Penguin to wear. Then, there was a plain room, which later had an igloo in it. This became the new home for the band. It was a plain igloo, that looks a bit like the snow globe igloo design. After that, you got the old snow forts. This looked a bit like the town, exept it had no buildings. Also, there was a coming soon sign. This proberly meant that the snow forts was meant to be there and they didn't have time before Club penguin opened. Then, you would be back at the town, so it was kind of a loop. You could also do it by going left aswell. Trivia *After it was shut down, beta testing began for Club Penguin. *Club Penguin is the "sequel" of Penguin Chat 3. *It is rumored to be coming back, but it is highly unlikely, because most people like Club Penguin better; however, newer penguins would like it to come back just to have a taste of the "Prehistoric Club Penguin". *There were no such things as parties in PC3. *Moderators could be seen sometimes, but instead of Penguins they were seen as snails. *People think that this was the best chat of all the Penguin Chat Series because it had buildings and a public igloo, which the other chats didn't have. *It is the first chat of the Penguin Chat Series that has mini-games on it. *It didn't have puffles or any pets as Club Penguin does. Gallery Image:Oldtown.jpg|The Town Center. Image:Olddancefloor.jpg|The Old Night Club. Image:Oldcoffeeshop.jpg|Old Coffee Shop. Image:Oldboilerroom.jpg|The Old Boiler Room. Image:Wheresnowfortsis.jpg|The Snow Area. Image:Pc3_igloo_band.png|The public igloo in Penguin Chat. Image:Pcfootball.png|Playing Football (Soccer in some regions.) Image:Pcigloo.jpg|Outside the igloo. Image:Pc3talk.jpg|A penguin talking. Note that he is using the .swf file. Category:Penguin Chat Series